A Dreams Never Far Away
by MoonStoneCat125
Summary: A modern day Black Butler, except with an OC, instead of Ciel. A wish, needing to be granted. A demon, doing her bidding. A Mistress finally getting what she wanted. How will it all end?
1. Chapter 1

**Black Butler – A Dreams Never Far Away**

**Authors Note - Yes I've started a new story, but don't worry, I will continue on with my other ones, I just hope you like this one as much as my others.**

Chapter 1

"What's your wish?" a bodiless voice sounded in the near pitch black room, only housing a small, weak looking slip of a girl, lying on the bed, looking round in wonderment.

"My wish?" the thin girl whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else in the house as well as not wanting the voice to go away.

"Yes, your wish. Everybody has a wish as to what they would like to do with their life. What is yours?" The voice grew louder.

The girl pondered this for a moment before questioning, "Why do you want to know my wish? I'm dying, my wish will never come true."

The room was silent for a while, and the girl listened carefully, scared the voice had dissapeared.

"I wish to know, because I can save you and grant your wish… For a price." The voice was closer to her head and looking to the side, there was a man in the shadows, almost unseen, but still there.

"What's the price? What can I give you that you can no possibly get by yourself?" The girl demanded softly before waiting patiently for a response. A reverberating chuckle sounded through the room, before an answer was given. "The price my dear girl, would be your soul. I would grant you your deepest wished, and also become your Butler to serve you… All in return for your soul."

Blue eye's widened at that, although a thoughtful look appeared on her face.

"Can I know what you look like? I do not get many visitors, and I wish to know the face of someone who might end up saving me." Cyan eye's sparkled as he obeyed the order and she recognised who the man was. The Black Butler.

"Ahh, I see you recognise me, young mistress. I was hoping you would. It's been some time since I last saw you, around 10 years I suppose." It was more of a statement than a question, but Amethyst nodded anyway.

"If I agreed to your deal, how would this work? How would you get my soul and when would you get it?" Amethyst questioned the Butler once again, trying and failing to sit up in her bed but was far too weak to do it herself. Strong hands lifted her to lean on raised pillowed and she blushed at his touch, quietly thinking that she was glad the lights were off.

"It would depend on your wish, and when your wish ends. Once, your wish is dealt with or maybe even before that, if you change your mind, then I will take your soul. This would cause you to die but it would look natural." The butler answered smoothly, sitting back in the conjured chair, folding his hand neatly in his lap.

Amethyst nodded before quietly thought up more questions. "Taking my Soul… Would it hurt? Or would I have to be dying for it to work?" More questions were fired his way, although it did not look like he minded one bit. In fact he looked as though he was enjoying himself.

"There are three ways I could do it. One would be to kiss you, and I could suck the soul out, painlessly. The second way is, if you were dying of blood loss or you had been in an accident, then I'd just have to suck some of your blood until your soul was gone. This would be quite painful, although I think you would already be in pain if it came to that. The last way, would be to bite into your neck, alive or deal, harmed or not and just suck your soul out. This would also be painful, but I am not sure which one would be worse."

The Butler explained everything patiently and Amethyst nodded before opening her mouth to ask another.

"Say, if I did agree to this contract, and next week I get into a nasty car accident, and you hadn't fulfilled my wish, what would happen? Would you take my soul or leave me to die?"

He smiled at her, glad she was asking all these questions. None of his previous Master or Mistresses had taken the time or effort to do this, and they paid for it in the long run.

"If I had not fulfilled your wish, I would simply save you, and let you heal, while making it look natural of course." He nodded his head to her and a small smile made its way onto her face.

"You said you would become my Butler, to serve me while you fulfill my wish. Why would you? You are already fulfilling a wish, why go to the trouble of also being their butler? That way, they get more out of it than you do. That is, unless souls are worth it?"

There was another chuckle from his lips, and this one lasted longer. Amethyst waited patiently, as she knew he would answer her, eventually.

"It is simple. By becoming your butler, I will be with you more and therefor able to fulfill your wish easier." He simply said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They both sat there in silence for a while, as Amethyst though thing through.

"My wish, it can be slightly complicated, and could be counted as very long. Do you have to hear it before we sign the contract?"

Her speculative gaze met his, and a smile grew on his face.

"No matter how complicated or long your wish is, I would still make it come true. And yes, I would need to hear it, for the contract to become solid and for us to make and agreements or changes." He smiled softly at her and she tilted her head before giving one back.

"It is pretty long. And complicated. Do we have enough time? My dad could come in at any time… And you still haven't answered how we'd do this, as I am dying."

"I would simply cure you, while erasing the memories and facts except for ours that you were dying, merely letting them think you had the flu. And we are in a dream, your dream. It can last as long as you want and you can only wake up when you want to. You father cannot bother us here." The answer she got was calmly spoken and it released some of the nerves she had within her.

She nodded while thinking about how to start her wish.

"It helps if you start at the beginning." Quipped The Butler, getting a glare in return.

**Authors Note – I hope people like this story as much as my other one. I came up with the idea… well it actually came to me in a dream. Amethyst is a representation of me, so I changed some of it slightly… I hope you all like. The next chapter going to be longer, probably.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Butler – A Dreams Never Far Away**

**Authors Note – Well, I've had 20 Views in under 15 hours… not bad, not as good as my other story, but not too bad either, although I did put up loads of chapter for my other on in a short amount of time.**

"My wish… My wish is, in short, to be a very successful fashion designer before I leave the school I am at, but I know how improbable that would be, I just settled for being a fashion designer as soon as."

At the start she looked wishful and happy but by the end, she had a look of sadness mixed with pride in it.

"And that is all you wish? To be a very successful fashion designer? That does not give me much to work with. I have to have details, before I can agree and be able to take your soul? For all you know you could become a fashion designer, therefor fulfilling your wish, and I could immediately take your soul, therefor ending whatever you just strive to create." The Black Butler calmly reproached the young girl, in a way that was not obvious but there was an underlying of a smirk in his voice.

Amethyst frowned at him before a surprising smirk appeared on her face too. She calmly folded her hand on her covered lap, turning her head towards the person sitting next to her. By his half taken aback gaze, she realized that he was surprised by the look on her face as well as the mischievous glint to her eyes.

"Well, if you wanted more detail, Sebastian, you should have asked. And seen as you don't like my cliff notes version, add to the fact we have all the time in the world, why don't I tell you, everything?"

A wider smirk came upon her face. Looking quite evil in the dark light of the room, The Butler, now name Sebastian, looked warily upon the little mistress, but let none of it show on his face as she calmly and benevolently smiled at her. Waving his hand lightly in her direction gave her the cue to speak.

"To become a fashion designer is my ultimate Wish, the biggest one I have, but not that only one. No, for I have many, and most lead up to becoming a fashion designer, so therefor they also count into my wish.  
First off, I would like to win the lottery. The amount, and the amount of times would vary to what I can afford, and to if you can make it so that I will definitely win something."

By this point, she peered over at Sebastian slightly, as If saying, 'If you can do this however.' But then turned back to staring above his head. Not looking him in the eye, she continued.

"With the money, I would place the majority of it in my savers account, and also have an allowance going through to my normal account, so that I can order and buy things whenever I wanted, depending on how much I have. Also depending on this, I would do monthly anonymous direct debits to most of my family. My dad, mum, step mum, both brothers and both grandparents, as well as donate a little too some charities.  
By doing this, it will get my dad into action, to get new, better house, which I would also manipulate him into doing, subtle of course. As well as doing this, I would make sure my dad had a very well paid job and that he was out the house most of the time, although I still would like to see him."

Sebastian looked fascinated slightly by the prospects of this, although he said nothing.

"My room, would be totally of my choosing. I would have a big room, large enough to fit things in comfortably, but also not too big that I could get lost in it. I would have a double bed, as well these bed covers on them, because they are simply lovely." Amethyst hands stroked slowly down the black bed spread, that had red curves and twists going up the right side of it as you were laying on it. The pillows were the same.

"In my room, I would have a side table, large enough to fit a laptop on comfortably and some where to put a drink for when the night comes. Opposite the bed, there would be a large wall with the door in the corner. On the large space of wall there would be a hanging flat screen TV, that had a DVD already place inside it. Below the TV, would be a moderately sized Desk, large enough to Have a Printer in the Back left corner, then a space to place the laptop, whenever I wished to print things off or HDMI things through to the TV. Next to this would be a Sky box as well as a Video Player, although that may not be needed much. On the little shelves that are in the desk there are the DVD and Videos that could go into the TV.  
Also having a swivel chair in front of the desk, encase there are times I wish to work but not on the bed. Adjacent to where my bed is, there would be a vanity table, that is about 2-3 foot long and has a mirror attached to it around the same size too. Above this would be a double shelve, holding books.  
Where the vanity table finishes there will be 2 slide doors, although looking at it at long distance or at a short glance would prove to there being nothing there. One door will be glass, the other solid, looking exactly like the wall would. Next to the shelves, there will be two buttons. The first, pulls back the first door, showing off the Glass and the second pulls both of the back. Inside this room, will be where all the Art Supplies I've gathered will be held, in a room big enough to be another bedroom. Pressing the second button will bring both doors back and the first door will go forward and look like nothing was there."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows as the secrecy of the young child before him and wondered why she wanted it to be so private, but he wasn't going to question her on it.

"On the other side of the door, there will also be another double shelve holding book as well as a 3 draw ottoman, for anything I do not want to be on display or anything I cannot fit on my shelves. Another door will be after this, this one not hidden though, and this will hold my Wardrobe. It will be about as big as the art room, although could be bigger depending on how much clothing I end up with. Looking into the room, you will see on the left where all the shoes are, and then in draws where all the underwear will be. On the right, there will be all the Handbags, and jewellery as well as any other accessories there could be. Straight ahead you will see a small rack with Dresses on it and an Electronic pad on a pole in front of it. This is going to be where the clothes are stored, in a little database. So that encase I wanted a particular item of clothing, in this case from the dresses rack, I would go through all the dresses I own on the electronic screen and pick on and it will turn until coming to that item."

Sebastian looked shocked at the idea of this, but then looked intrigued at it. _'Who knew the little mistress could be so… clever.' _He continued to listen.

The same will be for my main clothes. On the top rack will be Jackets, Hoodies, coats and Jumpers, on the next would be tops and shirts. After that would be trousers and Skirts. Every time I get a new piece of clothing, I would scan it in, and therefore it would become part of the Wardrobe."

Amethyst Paused for breath, taking a few moment to look around her room in thinly veiled disgust.

"The actual walls themselves would be a midnight blue and up the walls, in little spurts would be black and Midnight red Vines going up towards to ceiling and entwining with each other, some having a green Piece going through them. The doors were the same, and the ceiling were black. On most of the walls, there will probably be Posters of Black veil Brides and the like."

Looked at some of the sparse posters displayed in her room, he saw her bright smile towards the biggest one, with 5 men in the middle, all wearing war paint or make up dressed in leather.

"And is that all your wish Little Mistress?" Sebastian quietly asked, hoping that it was not, as he was quite enjoying listening to what she had to say. _'This was going to be quite the task.'_

**Authors Note – Well, I hope you enjoy this long chapter, It was going to be longer But I didn't think I should make it 4000 words long, because that's what it's going to end up being at this rate. I hope you like this. Please tell me if you do not and tell me why, but also do the same for if you do like it. Thanks and Review Please ****xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Butler – A Dreams Never Far Away**

**Authors Note - Well, here's another chapter. So many followers already! Cheers guys! Hope it's not too boring for you! Please tell me if you are finding it boring! **

**Chapter 3**

Amethyst pretended to be in thought for a moment, seeming as though she was thinking about the rest of her wish, when she knew there was more to it than what she'd told. Smirking, she glanced over at Sebastian from the corner of her eye and it widened as she saw him smirking back at her.

"No, there is more. Would you like to hear it?" She tauntingly gave a little giggle as she finished and his smirk widened as well.

"Yes, My Little Mistress." He folded on arm diagonally across his chest and gave a little mocking bow.

She giggled again, nodding, before her talking continued.

"That is what I'd like my room to be like, the rest of the house, will be mostly up to my dad, but I would like a swimming pool somewhere, as well as an adjoining bathroom for both our rooms, a spare bedroom and a normal bathroom. Meaning, downstairs, there could be the Lounge, Dining room, Kitchen and also a storage room for Dad so he could keep things to his hearts contents as well as a garage for him to keep several cars in and also have a place he could 'tinker' with them."

At the word 'tinker', Amethyst did little quote marks, grinning a little as she did so. Not looking over to Sebastian, who wore a ghost of an amused expression on his face, she continued on.

"As I've already mentioned, I'm having an art room, and therefore I need art supplies to go in it. With my PayPal account being connected up to my computer and my normal bank account, I could order online. I'm going to buy every single Letraset Promarker, FlexMarker, AquaMarker and Fine Markers there are. Also, I'll buy every set there is of Copic. Meaning Copic Ciao, Sketch and all the others there are. Adding Spectrum Noir to this and Shin Han Touch too then this will probably come to over £1000 to £4000. I know that probably seems a lot, for pens, but I use these for when I draw my Manga and Anime. These come in handy for my fashion designs, because I put them on my Anime people and then 'show them around' and see what they think of the outfits and such. If they like them, then I know I could sell it, and if they want changes, I'll see what I can do."

Amethyst explained this as diplomatically as a young girl could.

'_Well, my young mistress is a very smart mistress. She certainly knows what she wants and knows how to achieve it as well. And she can contest to all the things she said as well. A reason for everything…. Hmm, this shall be interesting._

"After this, I will also get 5 pads of A2 Letraset Bleed proof paper, 5 pads of A3 and A4 Letraset Bleed proof paper too. And, carry cases for each make of my pens, so whenever I go anywhere, and I'm taking them with me, I can keep them organized. And, holding cases for them all, in my art Room." Amethyst Smiles wishfully and Sebastian's eyebrow rose slightly, wondering why that was so important to her.

"The reason why I want to do all of this, especially before I leave school, is so that I can finally show up and get revenge on everyone who made fun of me and continues to do so, and to also show up my 'so called friends' who are obviously not real friends. And, it is basically all I've ever wanted in my life." She sighed as though a heavy weight was pushing her down.

"Anyway, since I'll have my own art rooms and be able to draw my designs up, I'll need clothes of my own, and with the money, I'll just be able to go into any shop I like and buy what I want, whenever I want. And, I'll have an attitude change, obviously, and also an appearance change.

All this may sound very vain, but this is my wish.  
I'll get Contacts, which also change the colours of my eyes to Green, a brilliant Emerald Green. I'm going to dye my hair a midnight Red, near to Black but not quite and have Black streaks in my hair. A large on in my fringe and a smaller one on the other side. In the middle of the larger one I'll have an Emerald Green streak, as well as having bright red streaks spread round my hair too.  
I'm growing my hair as long as possible."

Unconsciously, Amethyst's hand came up to smooth out her frazzled hair, and then laid back down. Sebastian quietly watched the movement, making note to get her fringe cut to move of a fashionably side parting.

"And, since I can afford it, I'll get Brilliant Sea Green/Blue contacts as well and Red and Black ones just for good measure.  
And, I believe that this is all of my wish. Well, the built up to my wish. I want to be a fashion designer before I leave school, but I want to be able to pass all my exams with A's and above and also go to college and do the 2 year courses in a year and go back and take some more and do the same, passing them with B's and above, nothing less. After this, sine I'll already be a fashion designer, I won't need my Degree in fashion, but I would still like to go to university, to take as many courses as I can and pass them in a year maybe 2 years at the most, therefor becoming a very knowledgeable woman and also a powerful one. By the age of 20, I'm hoping to have completed all of this. If this is true, then I'll give it 1 year, of doing some more, finding someone to continues everything in my 'Death', and then, my soul will be yours. That is if you can wait 5/6 years for it?"

Amethyst raised her eye brow at him and he nodded, a surprised smile on his face, before it disappeared.

"That will be alright, my little mistress. I will happen to enjoy everything that you have said. But you've said nothing about love? Do you not want it?"

Amethyst Frowned at him, before negatively shaking her head.

"While it would be nice, it would not be practical. If I am to die within 6 years, then finding someone and marring them, say, will only hurt the both of us in the long run. And since I am unable to have kids, then, that's something I can not to either. I would like to have a few boyfriend, maybe a serious one or two, but nothing too serious."

Sebastian nodded to this and did not question it anymore.

"If that is your wish, do you have any more questions before we complete the Bond?"

Pulling off his gloves as he went, he looked over to her.

"Yes, I know we have to have a claiming mark, where would it have to be? And would it be visible to other who do not know about the mark? And will it hurt?"

"Yes, it will hurt slightly, since you are forming a contract with a demon, but it can be anywhere and we can make it so that no one else can see it unless you give me a direct order to do something, in which it will glow briefly. I would suggest having it on your eye, it will not make you blind and you cannot see it unless looking in a mirror."

Amethyst nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How would this work though, I am dying and It would look suspicious for me to be right as rain, after nearly being declared dead. I don't want to be a special case in which they want to research."

A chuckle sounded round the room once again and she turned sharply to look at Sebastian.

"Do not worry, once we form the contract, you will be cured fully, and it will be made to look like you had only been ill from the flu. Now, if that is all, do we have a deal?"

He held his now glove less hand out and she hesitated for a second before grabbing it. Surprisingly, he bought her hand up to his lips and kissed it slightly, causing another blush to grace her face before the pain behind her eye started and she blacked out

Sebastian watched the girl as she tensed and un-tensed on the best, smiling in a way only a demon could, a whisper echoing through eh room.

"Let it begin, young mistress. I think that this should be an interesting few years, with you as my mistress. Let the games… begin."

**Authors Note – Few. I hope people like this one as well. It took me a while to write this one. Please review it and tell me what you think xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Butler – A Dreams Never Far Away**

**Authors Note - So so so so sorry about not posting up in what has to be over 2 weeks! The only excuse I have is that my Word subscription ran out about 4 days ago but that;s not excuse for the week before that. I just haven't felt like writing anything, but now I feel like writing loads! Sorry, about it. But here's the new chapter :) Thanks all for liking or following my story :) or me :)**

**Chapter 4**

Hours later, Amethyst felt herself being shaken awake by her father, Stewart, being asked how she felt.

"How do you feel today? You look a lot better than yesterday... And your fever seems to have gone down. Do you think you'll be up for school in the morning?"

Her father say back in the chair beside her bed and just watched her as Amethyst blinked a few times before remembering what had happened in her dreams... Or at least, what had happened last night. She gave a little grin before swiftly covering it up with a tired look and a yawn. Rubbing her eye's, she nodded once towards her dad and he nodded back before standing up, walking towards the door and opening it before turning back round.

"Do you want the TV on." This was his routine every morning, whenever he either wakes her up for school or at the weekends, he'll always ask. As always, her answer is the same.

"Yes Please." She moved and sorted out her pillows behind her so that they were comfortable for her to sit up with them while not having to have her head at a awkward position.

Walking out, her father closed the door behind him and Amethyst let the smirk she'd been holding in, appear on her face. Looking around her room, she noticed that everything was the same as always, except for now on the chair, there was a little note with a Black Rose next to it.

Picking both of them up, she fingered the rose delicately before bringing it up to her nose and giving it a tentative sniff before smiling at the wonderful scent it gave out. Looking next at the note,s he noticed the very well kept, old English, scripture on the page and immediately knew it to be Sebastian's.

Know that he had written her a note brought a very happy expression on her face and she giggle lightly before stopping, wondering why having a note from him, a demon and now her butler, bought about such happy feelings.

Shrugging it off to think about for another time, she unfolded the note fully and began to read the short Missive.

'_Young Mistress, If you haven't already figured out, what transpired last night was no dream. It was reality. You made a contract with me, a demon, and now we have a deal. What you wish in exchange for your soul._

_I had to leave, to finish up any last minute things that I had and to also do some shopping, for me that is, to fit in with the part of your butler of this time. I should be done by the time you wake, but i wont be there, since I know your father shall come into your room at some point. If you need me, all you need do is to call me. Unlike my previous contracts, who have all been male, I shall not dress or undress you because that would be very impolite, Impropriate and very rude of me to do so since you are a Young lady and I am but your butler. _

_Call me if you need me, young mistress._

_Sebastian.'_

Amethyst smiled slightly at the curtness of the note, but at also the subtle hints of affection pushed in there. Her face was calming down the blush that appeared on it when reading the part about dressing and undressing.

Her Phone buzzing broke her away from the note and the rose and she gently placed both down on her bedside table before grabbing her phone and unlocking it.

Looking at her mass notification and Messages from people on Facebook, she decided to deal with hem on her laptop, it would be easier.

After turning it on and Going to Facebook, dealing with the notifications were easy. Three quarters of them were from her 'friend' Georgia, who had posted probably 20 status' up withing the last 10 hours, all about nothing of interest or about her whining about something. The rest were from either the Pages she Administrator from Her Ex boyfriend, liking a picture or status she had posted up at some point. She sighed and rolled her eye's as Both Georgia and Brandon, Her ex. She still considered Brandon her friend, since he apologized on how he broke up with her, realizing the way he did it, was not very nice at all.

Looking through her messages, she ignored half of the, as they were from Billy, who she didn't consider a friend anymore, after he acted like a twat and degraded her and then tried to treat her as a possession. She was not amused and just delete those messages. She had one off Brandon, asking how she was, and she decided to reply to it later. The last one was off her brother and she answered that one back there an then.

Looking at the time and realizing that her dad had just gone out to go shopping, Amethyst decided now would be a good time to call Sebastian.

"Sebastian." She only called his name once and in a matter of seconds, He appeared out fo the shadows and bowed his head towards her.

"Good Morning Young Mistress, I trust you slept well enough?" He asked moving the stand in a straight position, hands behind his back, smiling at her slightly.

Amethyst nodded back to him before answering. "Yes, I slept well considering we made the contract in my dreams. Everything seems to be working out so far, i am to be going back to school tomorrow, after what would seem to be 2 week of the flu."

Sebastian Smirked slightly mockingly towards her. "You believed that i could not make it so? Tsk tsk young Mistress, never doubt me, because I am one _Hell_ of a butler!" He winked slightly at her and Amethyst Lips turned up at the joke.

Shutting down her computer, and making sure she had appropriate nightclothes on, she pulled back the covered, swung her legs over the side and stretched. As she moved to stand up, a gloved hand appeared before her, offering to help her get up. Looking in to her butlers eyes, she took the invitation and with his help, stood up from the bed.

Walking over to her human sized mirror, she grimace at how much weight she had lost, because even though she was no longer dying, and he appearance looked marginally better, she still looked emaciated from not being able to eat properly.

Turning towards Sebastian, she saw him watching her and he had a frown on his face to, as though he wasn't happy about something.

"Young Mistress, would a too thin for my tastes. I hope you have some baggy clothes, to hide how thin you are, because if not, people are going to question how you got this thin in 2 weeks. Would you like to have breakfast now, before you change or Vise Versa?"

Amethyst Appeared in though for a moment, before making her decision. "Can I have breakfast now? I'm starving and I find these PJ's comfortable. What can I have?" She asked almost quietly, as if she was expecting to get told 'nothing'.

Sebastian frowned at this as well, noticing he change in attitude and facial expression towards the last part, before masking it over with a kind smile.

"You can have whatever you like, Young Mistress. I went and purchased quite a bit of groceries before you awoke, so there will be many things that you could have. Would you like to have a look?"

His wine Coloured eye's bored into her Cyan ones and watched as they widened before a little Smile came to play on her face.

Nodding, she walked forward and opened her door up and headed of downstairs towards the kitchen, with Sebastian following.

Opening up the cupboard she saw there was a plethora of things she could have and found the same too in both the fridge and the freezer. A ecstatic feeling came upon her before it crashed down, as realization dawned on her.

"Sebastian, how are we meant to hide this from my dad? Or hide you from him? He'll find it suspicious as to where all this food came from or to find you in the kitchen cooking for me or even just floating pots and ingredient." She worried her lower lip with her teeth and only stopped when his fingers gently pulled it from their abuse.

"Do not worry about that, there are demonic... Spells you could call them on the food to make it seem as though it's not there, and he can not touch it either, as for me, unless you or i want myself to be seen, then i can not be seen, and this goes for anything I am doing as well. But, hopefully, this shouldn't be a problem, once we get your father working All the time, we can officially hire me and then it wont matter if he see's me."

Amethyst Nodded at this and went back to staring in awe at the food that she could choose from. Frowning, she wondered what to have.

After moments of contemplation, she pulled Squeezy Honey out, as well as Golden syrup Pancake mix, sugar and then Grabbed the Grapes and Strawberry's from the fridge along with the squirty whipped cream.

She turned toward Sebastian with hopeful eye's as she silently begged him.

"This is what you wish for breakfast? Honey and Golden Syrup Pancakes, with Sugar and honey drizzled on as well as cut up grapes and Strawberry's added in with whipped cream? Well, I can tell you have quite the sweet tooth." He winked at her, before pulling his sleeves up and taking his white gloves off. Pushing her in the direction of the stairs, he silently told her to go back to her room, while he made her breakfast.

Amethyst Grin shone through the whole room, as she giggled lightly before bouncing out of the room, with a spring in her step. Sebastian only shook his head in slight exasperating but also slight amusement before getting on with the task of making the young Mistresses breakfast.

**Authors Note - Omg this is one long chapter! I hope you liked it! Please R&R and tell me what you think of it so far! Thanks for reading!**

**-Kitty**


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Butler – A Dreams Never Far Away**

**Authors Note - Well this story seems to be going really well. Glad so many people like it so much and That people want it to Read this story or put it in there communities :)**

**Chapter 5**

Sebastian hummed as he made his little Mistress's breakfast, thinking over the contract he made not 6 hours ago with said person.

'_She is very intriguing. What she wants from the contracts will be very interesting and how to get there... Eventful to say the least. By my mistress herself is very... Different. Although, since I've not had a contract in many years and the times have changed somewhat, she is still different by many people's standards. The way she has her hair and dresses is the starting point. Her personality and her attitude is also different, and it changes. It changes at the oddest moments. The next few years should be very interesting, to say the very least.'_

Sebastian inner thoughts stopped, as well as his humming as he added the finishing touches to the very sugary and sweet pancakes by adding the fruit and whipped cream. Wiping his hands and pulling his gloves back on, he picked up the plate as well as the glass of Apple juice he had previously poured and set a steady place up the stairs of the rather small house towards his Mistress's room.

Once there, he balances the dish and glass with one hand while the other knocked. After receiving an enter from inside, using both hands to hold everything, he opened the door and walked inside. Upon entering, he noticed that she had changed into black leggings, a mini blood red ruffled black skirt and a Black vest covered by a Black and red Checked Shirt tied just under the bust. Nodding towards her, he set the drink on the bedside table before placing the plate on her lap along with handing her the cutlery. He then stood back, arms folded round his back and waited.

Amethyst looked up and raised her eyebrow with a little smirking smile as she looked towards Sebastian as he waited there.

"And you are waiting for... What Sebastian?" She let out a little giggle as she said this before turning towards her plate and using her fingers to pick up a Grape and popped it in her mouth smiling.

"I am waiting on a Order mistress, and too see if you like the breakfast or not." Amethyst looked up surprised at this before laughing lightly.

"I had forgot that part. Well, i love the breakfast, so you don't need to worry about that but i don't know what I can ask you to do... There's not much to do around here. Unless you want to get started on our plan..." Amethyst looked thoughtful as she lifted another piece fo her breakfast into her mouth, inaudibly moaning at the taste of the best pancake ever.

"It is your wish, so we can start it whenever we want and glad you like it, mistress."

Amethyst Smile turned slightly evil as she thought about that. She nodded before Placing her half finished breakfast aside and reached beside her bed for he school bad before pulling out her purse.

"I want you to go and buy as many different Lottery ticket or raffles as you can with this. They can't be the same one twice and try and gauntree that at least one of them will win and they have to be Big money. After buying the lottery tickets, I doubt you'll have have any of the money left, but if you do, then go again on the biggest prize there is." She handed him a £20 note and placed everything back before continuing on with her breakfast.

Sebastian nodded once before Bowing lightly with his right hand on the center of his chest.

"Yes, My Lady."

And with that, Sebastian faded in to the darkness and dissapeared before Amethyst eyes. She shook her head, slightly bewildered at the person she called Sebastian.

Not even an hour later, Sebastian returned to his mistress's room ready to speak, before a frown made it's way upon his face. Sebastian closed his eyes, sensing where his little mistress was. He found her in the kitchen.

Still frowning, he headed down stairs calmly and found her washing the pots in the sink.

"Mistress, I have completed the task. And, may i ask, why are you cleaning the dishes?"

Amethyst turned her head towards him, a frown appearing on her own lips.

"I'm... Washing my dishes... Is that a problem?" She turned fully towards him, after placing the dish in the drying rack and dried her hands.

"No, Mistress, but Things like these are my job to do, since I am your butler."

Amethyst Looked unimpressed but walked away from the sink and towards the dressed in Black Butler. He handed her the 7 lottery tickets and the blue eye's girl noticed they all had different numbers on them. Nodding in satisfactory, she pocketed them in the small pocket on the inside of her top.

She walked past him and he stood there, slightly bowed until she had left, before removing his gloves once again and rolling up his sleeves before continuing on with what Amethyst had started.

Upstairs, Amethyst was staring at the tickets in What could be perceived as greed, but in reality it was Happiness.

'_With this, we wont have to scrounge around for anything... And once dad get the job we defiantly wont.. We can buy and do anything and I don't have to worry about being able to afford to eat...'_

The happiness over took Amethyst and she squealed loudly before laughing and throwing the lottery cards up in the air as she jumped on the bed and kept laughing and giggling to herself.

Sebastian, downstairs, looked up to the ceiling with a almost interpretable smile on his face as he dried the last dish and placed everything away.

In the amount of time it took Sebastian to place everything where it should be and to fade into the shadows, Amethyst Father came through the back door. Amethyst stilled, listening, and sighed as she saw Sebastian appear and her father be none the wiser.

"My Lady, with that done, and now you've eaten, is there anything you wish me to do? Clean, wash?"

Sebastian Stood at the door, which was closed with a small charm over it to stop her father from hearing her talking to someone.

Amethyst Sat up, and shook her head at him with a smile before turning toward her beeping computer. This told her she had a message. Frowning, she looked at it, realizing that it was only an email, she ignored it. Turning back toward Sebastian, she replied to him.

"No, there's nothing that I need you to do that I cannot do myself. At the moment I'm going to make sure I don't have any Homework..."  
Amethsy trailed of the sentence groaning in petulance.

"Great, that means I have to socialize... Wonderful..."

She shook her head before continuing.

"Anyway, after that, I'm going to do some exercises and my dancing before doing some drawing. I have to make sure everything for school is ready too..." Amethyst Mumbled to herself the last part.

A dark chuckle resounded across the room. Amethyst head shot up to look at Sebastian who had his hand covering his mouth slightly as she saw the corner quir laugh.

"Mistress, i find you so amusing. I cannot wait for things to actually get rolling. I can tell already i will be sufficiently entertained for years..."

Amethyst Bright giggle sounded hauntingly for miles.

**Authors Note - Sorry it's not as long as the last one, but it did only post that yesterday :) so I hope you like this chapter too. It's basically just a filler chapter for what's coming next. **


End file.
